


Two's Company, Three's Bliss

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth’s dreaming of spending some time with David and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company, Three's Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

Gareth couldn’t believe this was happening, he moaned as he felt John’s strong arms around him, his cock was so hard he ached beyond belief. He looked at the other man standing in front of him, the big doe eyes staring intently at them as he was rocked in John’s arms. Gareth could distantly feel John’s cock as it pressed against his ass as he spread one hand over his stomach and slid it downwards, rubbing his fingers through the soft brown hair that lead down to his cock.  
  
David moved closer and pressed his body tight against Gareth’s, leaning in he placed soft kisses along the younger man’s jaw, moving up to kiss him deeply as he rocked his erect cock alongside Gareth’s own. Ending the kiss David lowered his eyes shyly as he sank down onto his knees, his hands rubbing Gareth’s muscular thighs as he leaned in and captured the head of his cock between his full lips. David’s wide brown eyes looked up at Gareth as he worked his cock steadily between his lips, sucking longingly as he was turned on by the breathy moans that escaped Gareth in response to John’s hands pinching his pebbled nipples in turn, gently tweaking them between thumb and forefinger.  
  
“That’s enough David.” John growled as he could feel Gareth trembling in his arms, he could tell from the breathless moans that he wouldn’t last much longer at this pace, and he had a lot more planned for Gareth, for them all.  
  
David smiled as he pulled off Gareth’s cock letting it free with a wet pop; he sat back on his heels staring up at his lovers. He watched John kissing Gareth’s neck slowly sucking it gently enough to leave a red mark against his skin as he took his hand and led him over to the bed.  
  
John sat down in the centre of the bed, resting his back against the head board; he drew Gareth over to him and motioned for him to straddle his hips so he was facing him. Gareth closed his eyes as John ran his hands down the expanse of his back and down to cup his taut buttocks in his hands, gently kneading the round globes.  
  
Gareth let out a whimper of desire as he felt John’s cock brush against his as he sat down, he rocked slightly as John squeezed his ass. He looked into the deep blue eyes and moaned longingly as John ran his hand over his ass, spreading his cheeks while he lifted him up and positioned his cock at the tight ring of his anus. Gareth closed his eyes and moaned as he rocked back and forth, feeling the mushroomed head rubbing against his entrance as John pushed into him slowly, all the while rubbing Gareth’s ass gently.  
  
“Fuck John that’s so hot.” David growled as he stroked his cock as he watched in fascination, watching as John’s thick cock slipped into Gareth’s ass. He got to his feet and walked over to the end of the bed and climbed on, watching as Gareth was impaled completely on his lover’s cock. He longed to reach out and touch them as he watched them fuck.  
  
David met John’s eyes over Gareth’s shoulder as he began the gentle rocking motion driving his cock in and out of Gareth’s tight ass. Seeing John nod his head David smiled and leaned down running his tongue along Gareth’s spine, down to the cleft of his ass. He giggled playfully as he heard the frantic curse from Gareth’s lips.  
  
“Oh Fuck Me!” Gareth moaned as he could feel David’s tongue lapping at his ass, long slow swipes along his crack moving down towards his entrance where John’s cock was sliding effortlessly in and out of his passage.  
  
Gareth’s head fell backwards as he felt David’s hands squeezing his buttocks as his tongue flicked rapidly over his anus, tickling it alongside John’s cock as he seemed spurned on by David’s actions and began to pound into him quicker as he leaned down and bit his nipples.  
  
David smiled as he heard John’s low guttural growl as he pressed his tongue flat against the side of his cock and flicked the tip of his tongue wildly against the ring of Gareth’s anus. David pressed forward more driving his tongue inside alongside John’s cock, he could taste the musky flavour that was Gareth and also the slightly spice flavour that was all John. He heard both men moan in unison as he began to fuck them with his tongue in time with the pace that John had already set.  
  
“Oh fuck I’m coming.” Gareth yelled as he arched his back and pushed down hard impaling them both more deeply as his hot semen spurted from his cock to bath John’s muscular abdomen with his pearly seed.  
  
John let out a cry of pleasure as his cum bathed the inside of Gareth’s ass when he was drawn over the edge and into his own orgasm by the rippling of Gareth’s ass as it contracted around him, milking him of his seed. David groaned as he managed to pull out, he moved so he was sat up on his heels, watching as John continued to fuck Gareth as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.  
  
David reached down and worked his cock frantically, he was fast approaching his orgasm as he listened to the breathless cries of his lovers. He worked his cock harder and faster as he felt his balls tighten, throwing his head back and letting out a howl of pleasure his cum shot over Gareth’s buttocks and John’s cock where it joined him, pearly lines of semen joining the two of them as they stilled, John buried so deep inside of Gareth that his balls were pressed against the rounded globes of his ass as they tried to gain their breath…  
  
  
Gareth woke with a start, feeling his cheeks colour as he felt the wetness that he was laying in. It had been years since he had had a wet dream with such intensity of the one that just visited his dreams. He growled as he tugged off the sheet and balled it up and threw it towards the laundry hamper, wrapping himself in the blanket he lay down staring at the ceiling as he tried to calm his heart rate. Sleep would be a long time coming after that dream.  
  
  
The end.


End file.
